mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Fancy Pants/Galeria
Segunda Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite What a greeting S2E9.png Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png Fancypants first appearance S2E9.png Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png Fancypants looking away S2E9.png Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png Chatting S02E09.png Startled S02E09.png Murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png Nodding S02E09.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png Rarity missed this S2E9.png Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.png Rarity puppy eyes S2E9.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png Rarity after all S2E9.png Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity play cool S2E9.png Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity whats up S2E9.png Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png Twilight dancing S2E09.png Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png Twilight do say S2E9.png Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Rarity show you S2E9.png|Show me what. Rarity not moment S2E9.png Rarity other side S2E9.png Rarity looking tense S2E9.png Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity biting lip S2E9.png Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Ok...? Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Fancypants dare say S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png Rarity you were saying S2E9.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|Fancy Pants and Rarity at the wedding. Terceira Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Fancypants in Too Many Pinkie Pies S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Quarta Temporada Rarity Vai para Manehattan Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee on ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png Season five Princesa Spike Fluffy Clouds flies away happy S5E10.png Spike helping Fancy Pants S5E10.png Fancy Pants "we should get passes to every meeting and party" S5E10.png Spike "that doesn't seem fair" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "yes, yes, very well" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "it was worth a try though" S5E10.png Fancy Pants descending the tower steps S5E10.png Fancy Pants next to summit hall doors S5E10.png Fancy Pants about to open summit hall doors S5E10.png Fancy Pants swept away by rushing water S5E10.png Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to Public Works Pony S5E10.png Public Works Pony "Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Fancy Pants "I ordered them trimmed" S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "the princess told me to stop" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "why would the princess make such" S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Fancy Pants "what are you apologizing for?" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "these were Princess Twilight's awful decisions!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants angry with Princess Twilight S5E10.png Fancy Pants whips delegates into a frenzy S5E10.png Angry delegates storm up the tower steps S5E10.png Spike racing ahead of the delegates S5E10.png Spike shouting "wait!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants leading an angry mob S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Spike retreats behind tower doors S5E10.png Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png Spike thrown back when the doors open S5E10.png Angry mob complaining to Twilight S5E10.png Fancy Pants "don't play games with me" S5E10.png Twilight "is this about the special privileges" S5E10.png Twilight "this seems a little extreme!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "the last thing on my mind" S5E10.png Spike caught trying to escape S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates watching Spike's efforts S5E10.png Fancy Pants helping Spike S5E10.png Whinnyapolis delegate helping out S5E10.png Appleloosa delegate helping out S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Princess Cadance "no matter how big or how small" S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike accepting a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike's eyes get watery yet again S5E10.png Spike "aw, come on!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants and delegates in alarm S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Fazendo as Pazes Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spoiled Rich sees Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee passing by S5E18.png Spoiled Rich waves to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S5E18.png en:Fancy Pants/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens